


Una vez el sol se llenó de flores

by Gentaro_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, hanahaki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentaro_chan/pseuds/Gentaro_chan
Summary: Una semana antes de entrar a su segundo año en Karasuno, Hinata fue operado de emergencia por una extraña enfermedad que Kageyama desconocía.Y si Hinata ya no lo recordaba el se encargaría de formar nuevos recuerdos.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

0   
_____________

Las vacaciones de fin de ciclo escolar fueron extrañas. Kageyama y Hinata pasaron los primeros días pegados el uno al otro, sin embargo el pelo negro noto rápidamente que algo no andaba bien con su amigo.

De un momento a otro parecía que la distancia entre ellos era enorme, y tuvo mucho miedo, porque lo que en ese momento era similar a lo que tenía éxito cuando su equipo le dio la espalda, aunque si era sincero incluso era más doloroso.

Hinata se había convertido en alguien de gran importancia para el y que de un día para otro se alejara le afectaba demasiado.

Intento muchas maneras de acercarse, sin embargo, el pequeño cuervo era un maestro en el arte de evitar una persona.

La mañana de un sábado Hinata Shouyo fue operado de emergencia, de una enfermedad que Kageyama desconocía, ¿por qué Hinata le ocultaría algo tan importante ?.

En ese momento, también seremos pésimo, ¿cómo se podría llamar mejor amigo si ni siquiera estaba al tanto de su salud ?, se recriminó muchas veces porque había notado cambios en el cuerpo del chico pero los dejo pasar, ahora se arrepentía de no puede haber dicho algo, tal vez un "oye boke ¿estás comiendo correctamente?", se preguntaba si algo así pudo haberlo salvado de aquella cirugía.

Ahora pasando 3 días Hinata seguía internado y por fin se había dignado a visitarlo, sabía que pesar de su graduación Sugawara y Sawamura como buenos padres cuervo estaban al tanto del chico, así que decido llamar a Suga para pedirle información sobre horas y días de visita, nunca obtuvo una respuesta tan mala.

_"No creo que debas ir Kageyama"._

Esa fue la respuesta de Sugawara, respuesta que le cayó como balde de agua fría.

_"Necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas pero quiero que tengas en mente que no te daré buenas noticias"._

Si ya estaba asustado, ¿qué le había dicho?

Se reunieron en un parque y ambos se sentaron en unos columpios algo alejados de la multitud, Sugawara le pidió calma ante lo que diría y por supuesto que le creyera.

Kageyama asintió sabía que su senpai no sería capaz de mentirle, el no era una persona que disfrutaría de hacer bromas con cosas serias.

_"Hinata padecía una enfermedad algo extraña llamada Hanahaki"_

¿Hanahaki ?, todo el tiempo vivió pensando que eso era una leyenda que se usaba para ayudar a la gente, nunca creyó que fuera real y mucho menos que alguien tan cercano a fuera de esa mal.

Sugawara explico algunas cosas pero la mayoría las conocía. Una enfermedad que hace crecer flores en tus pulmones, una causa de un amor no correspondido, la única forma de curarse es una cirugía o que la otra persona corresponde al sentimiento.

¿Quien fue tan idiota como para no fijarse en alguien como Hinata ?, no sabía pero quería romperle la cara.

_"Kageyama, no es correcto lo que visita porque el no te recuerda, en estos momentos Hinata no sabe quién eres"_

El corazón de Kageyama se aceleró, y experimentó como si le faltará el aire, quizo reír, llorar y gritar pero al ver la cara de Suga regreso a la realidad, una realidad que pedía a gritos fuera de una pesadilla.

_"Lo siento mucho Kageyama, se que eran buenos amigos, pero fue lo que Hinata pensó, no quería obligarte a amarlo"_

Ambos se levantaron, Sugawara abrazo fuerte al menor y se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa, Kageyama rechazó la oferta con la escusa de lo que pensamos, el de cabellos grises asintió y regalo una sonrisa amable.

Cuando Sugawara se alejo lo suficiente, las lágrimas tuvieron éxito a salir solas, estaba frustrado, enojado, triste, tantos sentimientos malos se mezclaron en su interior.

Salió corriendo a su casa, llegó a ser directo a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, lloro demasiado esa noche, porque no podía creer que ahora había perdido a alguien más en su vida.

_"Tan egoísta"_

Pensó, sé golpeó el frente por ser tan idiota, quizás si hubiera tenido más valor, si hubiera dado el primer paso, sino habría contenido a besarlo aquella vez el cine, quizás en estos momentos no estaría llorando en la soledad de su habitación sino que podríamos tener besos al enano de cabellos naranjas que hacia que su corazón palpitara tan rápido que temía a un paro cardíaco.

Hinata Shouyo había sido egoísta y el también quería serlo, no dejaría que lo olvidara tan fácilmente.

_"Si Hinata ya no lo recordaba el se encargaría de formar nuevos recuerdos"_


	2. Mi nombre es Kaeyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama el chico nuevo de Karasuno.

1  
_____________

La semana paso muy rápido para gusto de Kageyama.

Era momento de regresar al único lugar donde menos quería estar ahora, la escuela, sabía que todo seguiría normal, asistiría a clases, quizá dormiría en las primeras dos horas, trataría de mantenerse despierto hasta el almuerzo, iría por un cartón de leche y comería a gusto su almuerzo, trataría de poner atención al resto de las clases y luego iría a la práctica, no quería eso. Por primera vez en su vida no quería ir a practicar, sabía perfectamente que entrando al gimnasio todo sería distinto.

Si era sincero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que al entrar Hinata se emocionaría al verlo y se disculparía por jugarle una broma tan pesada, él lo golpearía y podrían seguir su vida como si nada.

Se fue a la escuela con ojeras enormes, no había podido dormir bien toda la semana, incluso su madre le dijo que podía faltar, él se negó porque necesitaba enfrentar la realidad.

Las clases pasaron, y las tareas se estaban acumulando hora tras hora, el último profesor del día había decidió que sería buena idea hacerles un exámen para evaluar sus conocimientos, fue el último en salir porque al maldito examen estaba en un idioma que él no entendía, entrego la hoja y salió corriendo al gimnasio.

Tanaka le había llamado dos días antes diciéndole que el primer día de clases estaba preparando una sorpresa para Ennosita que sería el nuevo capitán y le había pedido que no llegara tarde, así que corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, cuando ya estaba llegando una mata de cabellos naranjas se cruzó en su camino, tuvo que frenar de golpe y casi choca contra el cuerpo del chico frente a él.

— Oí boke no..... — se detuvo al recordar todo.

El otro chico se volteó con una mirada confundida.

— Lo siento, yo...creo que te confundí

El más bajo solo asintió y continúo caminando.

Kageyama estaba decepcionado porque él pensaba que, al verlo, Hinata lo reconocería, obviamente no fue así.

El de cabello oscuro apresuró el paso, hasta que se encontró con Tanaka en los vestidores. Hablaron rápido y el mayor le informo que habían preparado un cartel para el nuevo capitán el cual ya habían colocado. Detuvieron su conversación cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso al chico de cabello naranja.

— Tanaka-saaaan — grito Hinata corriendo a su Senpai para chocar los puños

— ¡Hey Hinata! parece que creciste un poco

Kageyama se cambiaba en silencio evitando mirar la escena, no pensó en qué haría en las prácticas, nunca pregunto si todos estaban enterados de lo que había pasado su amigo, esperaba que Tanaka no dijera nada al respecto, no sabría cómo reaccionar.

Se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta fue cerrada.

— Oye, Kageyama

— Dime Tanaka-san

— Hablamos con todo el equipo, y bueno llegamos el acuerdo de que te trataremos como un estudiante que se acaba de cambiar a Karasuno

— ¿T-Todos saben lo que pasó?

— Daichi-san nos contactó hace unos días para explicarnos todo, no te llamamos porque Suga-san dijo que necesitabas tiempo a solas, pero no te preocupes todos estamos enterados así que no temas de que alguno diga algo incorrecto

— Muchas gracias

— ¡Hey!, sé que será algo muy difícil, pero créeme cuando te digo que todos estamos aquí para apoyarte

— De nuevo gracias

— Bien vamos abajo que Ennoshita tiene que "presentarte"

Kageyama asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

Fue muy extraño, volver a presentarse frente a personas con las que había compartido tantos momentos, era algo que jamás pensó que pasaría.

— Mi nombre es Kageyama Tobio, soy setter y vine a Karasuno porque... — se detuvo un momento, no había pensado eso — porque...vi sus juegos y deseaba jugar con un equipo como ustedes

Todo el equipo aplaudió y chocaron los puños.

— Bienvenido, espero que seas tan bueno como Suga-san — Hinata le sonrió y fue a estirar para comenzar la práctica.

¿Lo estaba retando?, ¿Hinata se había atrevido a decirlo algo así?

— Oye, quita esa cara me contagias tu humor de mierda

Nishinoya se acercó a calentar a lado de Kageyama tratando de no verse tan confiado con "el nuevo"

— Hablé con él hace rato y parece que no olvidó su primer año pero reemplazo algunas cosas

Kageyama no entendía bien a lo que Noya se refería

— ¿Reemplazarlo?, ¿hablas de los recuerdos?

— Si, al parecer....bueno el piensa que Suga-san fue el armador titular todo su primer año

— ¿Él te lo dijo?

— Si, como te me dicen, hablé con él en el almuerzo, el dijo que iba a extrañar almorzar y practicar son Suga, fue ahí donde sospeche y después empezamos a hablar de las nacionales dijo que le dolía habernos decepcionado en especial a Suga que había estado con el en su mejora.

— Ya veo — era doloroso no iba a negarlo, además, su orgullo como armador era golpeado tan bruscamente.   
Que Hinata pensara que todo el trabajo como armador fue de Suga le molestaba, era como si todo lo que hizo fue en vano, sin embargo, también sabía que no tenía nada que reclamar y si era sincero una parte de él estaba feliz de que Hinata no olvidará esos momentos que lo ayudaron a crecer como jugador.

— Kageyama, será difícil pero no imposible — Nishinoya sonrió y se unió a Tanaka para comenzar a entrenar

El pelinegro no entendió del todo, Noya a veces decía cosas extrañas.

Durante el entrenamiento trato de evitar a Hinata, no quería cruzar muchas palabras con él porque no sabía si en algún punto reaccionaria o diría algo fuera de lugar, así que se concentró más en entrenar con Tanaka y Tsukishima.

Cuando todo termino se dedicaron a limpiar y poner todo en orden, estaba orgulloso de haber terminado con éxito este primer día, se cambió y tomo rápidamente sus cosas, no estaba de muy buen humor para regresar a casa con todo el equipo, así que se despido y agradeció a Ennosita por haberlo aceptado en el equipo, no quería verse irrespetuoso frente a Hinata.

Cuando salió de la escuela suspiro aliviado, por fin podía descansar o algo así ya que le esperaba mucha tarea aún.

Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos sobre que tareas podía postergar que no escucho los pasos de cierto chico de cabello naranja.

— Oye nuevo — la voz de Hinata interrumpió su camino.

"Tiene que ser una maldita broma", pensó antes de darse la vuelta.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué no me das pases?

Bueno, al menos su hambre por tener todos los pases no había cambiado, en total solo le había dado unos 5 pases en el entrenamiento, era obvio que el pequeño cuervo estaba disgustado.

— Yo...bueno

— No me subestimes solo por mi altura, puedo saltar y puedo rematar sin problema, mi Senpai me ayudó mucho y ahora que eres el armador titular necesitamos entendernos, no es necesario ser amigos ni nada solo que esto es un trabajo en equipo y buen....

— No lo hago

— ¿No?

— Se los dije cuando me presenté, los vi jugar en las nacionales, claramente a ti también te vi, se dé lo eres capaz Hinata

— Yo..he lo siento solo pensé que

— No hay problema, yo...  
te daré más pase en el próximo entrenamiento, me tengo que ir nos vemos después

— ¡Oh claro!, Kageyama ¿cierto?

— Si, nos vemos

_Salió apresurado de ahí, no podía simplemente quería gritarle” Soy Kageyama, tu mejor amigo, con el aprendiste a hacer ataques rápidos, con el que peleaste muchas veces, con el pasabas pegado todo el día en la escuela, con el que salías a comer y pasar el rato y también soy el idiota que te hizo tanto daño Shouyou, ¿por qué no me recuerdas?"_

Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría después, no sabía que tan bien podría soportar el hablar con Hinata como un total desconocido.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre le había preparado su comida favorita, quería animarlo un poco, le sonrió y trato de comer todo lo que le había servido. Hizo lo que su cerebro le permitió de tarea y se acostó con mucho cansancio, sin duda había sido un día agotador.

Se durmió con la esperanza de que mañana le dijeran que todo había sido un sueño, se había dormido con esa esperanza más de una semana, era frustrante despertar y encontrarse con la realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Queridos lectores espero se encuentren bien , está vez traigo una historia que surgió gracias a una pregunta sobre el Hanahaki, en la mayoría que he leído si hay una cirugía la historia termina, pero ahora quiero hacer este experimento donde Kageyama tratara de enamorar a Hinata después de que este se haya operado, no se si sea posible "oficialmente", pero me pareció algo maravilloso.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto


End file.
